Steudlton
'The Firefighting Republic of Steudlton' }}me|}}}| ! Data 5 (row hidden by #if: if name exists and data5 not empty): } }} |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} The Firefighting republic of Steudlton is a constitutional federal republic. The nation is comprised of 10 States. All but two of these are located on Mainland Steudlton. The other two states are islands. One off of the East Coast. The other off the West Coast. New Wichita, the capital city is located on the western coast of Steudlton between Riverside. The Firefighting Republic of Steudlton has a population of 2.622 Billion. The country is bordered by oceans to the east, north and west. Steudlton citizens enjoy great civil freedoms. Freedom of speech, religion and the right to gun ownership are three greatly protected freedoms. Politically, they are not as free. There are only three parties to choose from, and write-ins are rarely allowed on official ballots. The Economy of Steudlton is quite strong. 'Geography' Steudlton is located in the Extreme North. The State of Arctica is almost entirely within the Arctic Circle. The Northernmost pieces of Moroni and Hyperion share this location. As do the Twin Peninsulas on the Island of New Poland. Most of Steudlton is located on the Mer Lynn Peninsula. 'Military' Steudlton citizens are obligated to enlist for four years of active service in one of the four branches of the Steudlton Military. This ensures a readily available supply of personnel in the event of conflict or national emergency. Once the initial four years are up, citizens may go into the reserves or stay in for a career. Enlistment age is 18. Those who are unable to serve in the military for medical reasons are allowed a Domestic Service Waiver. This obligates the man or woman to serve as in the Emergency Services for six years. 'Navy' The Steudlton Navy comprises a majority of the military personnel. The Navy is tasked with protecting the coasts of Steudlton as well as patrolling the immediately surrounding International Waters. The Steudlton Navy has a trademark of keeping outdated concepts alive. The bulk of these being Fly Bridges, Gun Tubs and Deck Guns (Submarines) The Navy currently operates the following ship classes: *California Class Battleship (15) *Corinthian Attack Submarine (2) *Farr Class Hospital Ship (4) **3 MkII Hulls, 1 MkI Hull *Ford Class Multi-role Submarine (25) **10 with DSRV Braces *Freedom Class Cargo Ships (25) *Freeman Class Aircraft Carrier (12) *Globe Class Cruiser (28) *Mosquito Class DSRV (4) *Nabiki Class Missile Submarine (5) *Nephi Class Cruiser (6) *Prophet Class Dreadnought (3) 'Army' The Steudlton army is the second most numerous of the four branches. The Army does not possess a National Guard Unit. This absence leaves the Active Army tasked with responding to National Emergencies. 'Air Force' The Steudlton Air Force is one of the smaller branches of service. Firstly, there is not much demand for personnel here. Secondly, this is the youngest of the four branches. The SAF was designated a seperate service only 74 years ago. 'Marines' The Steudlton Marine Corps is the smallest of all the four branches. This is due to the "Highest Standard" requirements. Steudlton Marines are often the smartest and most physically able of the citizen pool. Due to the small size of this branch and in the interest of keeping a ready status the Republic Marines Diplomatic Corps is a two year rotation that every Republic Marine is obligated to serve in. 'Politics' The citizens of Steudlton do not enjoy many political freedoms. There are only three political parties,. In the interest of serious votes, write-ins are rarely allowed on any voting ballots. Election Day is a Federal Holiday. This is to allow the Steudltonites the time off of work to go to the Polls. 'Republicans' The Steudlton Conservative Republican Party is the oldest Political Party in Steudlton. This is the party that comprises 80% of the citizenship. They are a very conservative bunch. The core values of the SCRP are hard work, faith in god, and family. 'Democrats' The Democrats for Freedom are the second major political party in Steudlton. 18% of the citizenship are registered with TDF. The core values for TDF are extensive government assistance, free health care, and a small military force (less than 50,000) 'Independents' The Independent Voters of Steudlton are the smallest political party. Only 2% of the citizenship are registered with the IVS. The IVS has so many conflicting core values that it is unclear if they even have any at all. IVS representatives have never reached presidency, and have never successfully held any political offices. The only IVS representative to do anything of note was Congressman Gerad Laston. He served one month in office and was promptly impeached when found guilty of embezzlement of government funds. He currently is serving a life sentence. 'Foreign Relations' Steudlton has begun to get more active in the worldwide scene. They have embassies in at least three Foreign Countries. They have applied for Embassies in many others, and a consulate in at least one country. Steudlton is host to four Embassies at this time. All foreign Embassies are located in Central New Wichita in what was once New Wichita Public Park. However the park land was released for rezoning last year. The Federal Government quickly bought he land and applied for rezoning to allow Embassies. This has become known as "Embassy Square." Steudlton engages in a Dual Role Program. The DRP states that Nations which have applied for an Embassy may apply for their building to function as a Consulate as well. The land displaced by the Embassy/Consulate Program was more than compensated for. A park that was twice as large as NWPP was zoned just four bocks to the East. This is known as Charles Henry Steudl Memorial Park. 'Embassies' Steudlton has recently engaged in Embassy Exchange programs with other Nations. They have Embassies in: *The Colony of 101st paratroopers *The United Commonwealth of Delesa *The Holy Imperium of Angenteria *Republic of Ruccola Steudlton at this time has opening in it's Embassy Exchange Program. Current Nations with Embassies in Steudlton are: *The United Commonwealth of Delesa *The Holy Imperium of Angenteria *The Constitutional Federal Republic of ViZion *The Empire of Volzgrad *Republic of Ruccola Category:Nations Category:Republics Category:Nations that have CTE (cease to exist)